Their War Our World
by zombie hippie
Summary: PokemonTransformers crossover. When the Autobots war with the Decepticons reaches the Pokemon world, can Ash rise as the Chosen One once again and help Optimus Prime save the world? AAML
1. Prolouge

-1**Their War. Our World.**

Author's Notes: A brand new story by me, an AAML. This is a Pokemon/Transformers crossover. Now, I know I have Make Love, Not War going on right now, but I'm just going to post the first chapter of this for now, to see how much positive feedback I get from this. Then, I'll finish Make Love, Not War, and do this one some more. I got this inspiration from the new Transformers movie, and that is one awesome movie!

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon or Transformers. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Transformers belongs to Paramount and Viacom, regrettably.

**Prologue**

_Disturb not, the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,_

_Lest these Titans wreak destruction,_

_Upon the world in which they clash._

_Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,_

_Alone its song will fail, thus the Earth shall turn to Ash._

_O chosen one, into thine hands, bring together all three._

_Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea_

_And though this has already happened, it shall happen again. _

_The item that the Titans and Beast guard shall be fought over by a metallic alien race._

_And the Chosen One shall rise again, to help the righteous combatants of the war._

_Meanwhile, on the planet of Cybertron…,_

CRASH! BOOM! The wall blew up. Optimus Prime stared Megatron down. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons was worse than ever on the planet of Cybertron.

Megatron looked at Optimus. The hatred between them was hot as hell.

"Prime!" Megatron said.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?' Megatron asked.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." Optimus replied.

"NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!" Megatron yelled, as he threw himself at Optimus.

_Transformers!_

_Something evil is watching over you_

_Coming from the sky above, there's nothing you can do._

_Prepared to strike, there'll be no place to run_

_When you're caught within the grip of the evil Megatron!_

_Transformers!_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers!_

_Robots in disguise_

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart_

_So we have to pull together_

_We can't stay worlds apart_

_To stand divided we will surely fall_

_Until our darkest hour_

_When the light will save us all!_

_Transformers!_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers!_

_Robots in disguise_

_Transformers!_

_Autobots wage their battle _

_To destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons_

_It's Judgment Day and now we've made our stand_

_And now the powers of darkness_

_Have been driven from our land_

_The battle's over, but the war has just begun_

_And this way it will remain till the day we have won!_

_Transformers!_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers!_

_Robots in disguise_

_Transformers!_

_Autobots wage their battle _

_To destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons_

_Transformers theme by Black Lab._

Megatron punched Optimus, sending Optimus flying backward. Optimus and Megatron grappled for a while, but Megatron got the upper hand and pulled out his gun.

"Say goodbye, Prime!" Megatron yelled.

Suddenly, two laser blasts hit Megatron in the back. Megatron turned around and saw Bumblebee and Jazz firing at him. Optimus took this opportunity to kick Megatron off of him. Megatron swore, and saw that he was cracked and started to spark. Without another word, he transformed into a Cybertronian jet and took off.

"We'll meet again, Prime!" he yelled.

Jazz and Bumblebee walked up to Optimus. "Optimus, are you okay sir?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine, Jazz." Optimus replied.

All of a sudden, Bumblebee started to go haywire. "Optimus, sir! I'm picking up an intercepted transmission from Megatron and Starscream!"

Optimus stood alert. "Play it, Bumblebee." he said.

Bumblebee nodded, and pressed a button on his communicator. After some static, Megatron spoke.

"Decepticons, next stop, Earth! Destination, Shamuti Island in the Orange Archipelago!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir, Megatron. Barricade and I are already there." Starscream replied.

"Good. It's nice to see you do something useful for once, Starscream. Megatron, out!" Megatron replied.

Bumblebee clicked his communicator off.

"What do you make of it, sir?" he asked Optimus.

"He's going after the Matrix. We have to stop him. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said.

_Meanwhile, at the Indigo Plateau…_

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash Ketchum called. Pikachu charged up and ran at full speed, hitting Dragonite. Dragonite fell down, defeated.

"Dragonite, return!" Lance called.

Cheers erupted from the crowd. "He did it, folks!" the announcer called from the loudspeaker. "Ash Ketchum has become the new Pokemon Master!"

Ash smiled to himself. He had just became the world's youngest Pokemon Master at the age of 16. All of his friends got up and ran to congratulate him. Misty reached him first and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ash, you did it!" she exclaimed.

Ash pulled away and smiled at her. "_God, I can't believe how beautiful she has gotten." _he thought to himself. Misty was also 16. She was a few inches shorter than Ash, yet still a few months older than him. Her hair was worn hanging down, just reaching past her shoulders. She wore her usual outfit, (the outfit she wore in The Mirage Kingdom episode.) Ash looked at her. He had been in love with her for about five years now, but he didn't want to tell her just in case she didn't feel the same way and broke his heart.

Ash hugged her again. "Thanks for being my best friend all this time, Mist." Ash then felt a tug on his ear, followed by an upset "Pika!" Ash smiled. "I meant human friend, buddy." he said.

Lance pulled Ash away from Misty and gave Ash the winner's trophy. "You finally did it, Ash." he said. "Thanks Lance." Ash replied, taking the trophy and the title. But even though he was now Pokemon Master, his heart still felt empty. But he knew the reason why. He looked at Misty. _"Someday, Mist, you'll know how I really feel." _he thought.

_Meanwhile, on Shamuti Island…_

A girl clicked off the TV with the remote. She wore her hair in long pigtails that reached her waist. It was Melody, the girl Ash met during his stint as the chosen one.

"You finally did it, Ash." she said to herself. She got off the couch and went outside. She pulled out the little ocarina made out of shells and began to play Lugia's Song. She was interrupted, however, by the faraway sound of sirens. She looked and saw a police car coming at her.

"I wonder what's going on? I didn't do anything illegal." she said. The police car suddenly rammed her. Melody fell down on her back.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled. She was taken aback, however, when the police car began to transform in front of her into a robot.

"I WANT THAT OCARINA OF YOURS!" the robot yelled. "Hey, I thought the police were supposed to serve and protect?" Melody said.

"WRONG! I'M HERE TO PUNISH AND ENSLAVE!" the robot yelled back at her. Then, the robot's communicator beeped. The robot pushed a button and said, "I got it Starscream."

"Excellent work, Barricade." Starscream replied. A jet suddenly appeared and transformed into another robot. "Give it to me." he said.

"Here." Barricade said. He handed the ocarina to Starscream. Starscream took it. "Megatron will be pleased." he said.

"What should we do with the human?" Barricade asked. Starscream looked at Melody, and then reached down and picked up a small boulder. He took some cord out of one of his compartments and wrapped the cord around the boulder. He then tied it off and tied the other end to Melody's ankle.

"Drown her." Starscream replied.

Barricade nodded and dropped Melody into the ocean. "Let's go." he said to Starscream. "Megatron will want the other item as well."

_Under the water…_

Melody fought against the weight that held her down, but it was no use. The boulder was to heavy for her, and she couldn't cut the cord. The boulder than hit the seabed.

"_This is it." _Melody thought. _"I love you, Ash." _Then she opened her mouth. Water rushed into her lungs. Her body slumped over, as she lay at the bottom of the ocean, dead.

Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Does it suck? Does it rock? Read and review!


	2. Optimus Prime

-1**Their War, Our World.**

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: With the positive feedback I got from Chapter 1, I decided to update a little earlier than I planned to. Now, I don't know that much about the original Transformers, and I want to make this as authentic as possible to you Transformers fans, so I'll need your help in order to do this right. So, feel free to leave suggestions with your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers.

Megatron slammed his fist onto the control panel of his ship. "STARSCREAM, ONCE AGAIN YOU DISAPPOINT ME!" he roared. "WHY DID YOU AND BARRICADE KILL THAT HUMAN! AS MUCH AS I HATE THEM MYSELF, WE CAN'T DRAW ANY ATTENTION TO OURSELVES YET!"

"I'm sorry Megatron, sir." Starscream said on from the other side of the video communicator. "I won't kill another human unless you tell me to. I did manage to get one of the items that you wanted." he said, showing him the ocarina.

"Yes, you managed, but at a big risk." Megatron replied. "What about the other item?"

"We're on our way to get it right now, Megatron, sir." Starscream said, answering Megatron's question.

"Good." Megatron said. "And one other thing Starscream. The female human that possesses this item. Don't kill her. Kidnap her, and bring her to me, alive, for only she knows the secret that will lead us to obtaining the Matrix."

"Yes sir, Megatron." Starscream said, before cutting the communication between the two.

Megatron rested his chin on his fist. _"Soon, I will have what I desire. Then, Cybertron, no, the universe will belong to me."_ Megatron threw his head back and laughed evilly. (A/N: Yes, I know those evil villain trademark laughs are cheesy, but bare with me.)

_Pallet Town…,_

Ash woke up and stretched. _"Today is the day that I am finally going to tell Misty how I feel."_ he thought to himself. He got out of bed and did all his rituals, I.e. showering, teeth brushing, etc.

Ash walked out the front door of his house. He had just bought a house next door to his mom so that he could keep an eye on her. Mrs. Ketchum had just been in an accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down, and she was wheelchair bound. Even though her house was wheelchair friendly, she still needed Ash's help from time to time.

Ash jumped into his car, a new model Camaro that he had just bought, and stared at the steering wheel. Ash had noticed a new symbol in the middle of his steering wheel, and he thought it looked pretty cool. (A/N: For those of you who seen the new Transformers movie, you'll already know what the symbol is.) Pikachu had followed him outside and got into Ash's lap.

"Well, Pikachu. I'm finally going to tell Misty how I feel today." Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily. Ash started the engine and sped off toward Cerulean City. He took the newly built freeway that would get him there in no time.

_Cerulean Gym…,_

"_My dumb sisters are on another trip again." _Misty thought to herself, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was very bored, to put it bluntly. She looked over at her nightstand. On it was a framed picture of Ash. She grabbed it and held it to her chest and blushed a very deep red. _"If only he knew…"_ Misty's thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard the squealing of tires in the gym's parking lot.

"Not those stupid street racers again!" Misty yelled. She grabbed her Pokeball which held Gyrados. "Looks like I'll have to show them again!"

Misty ran outside, and was surprised to see that the source of the sound came from a police car. Misty saw Officer Jenny in the car. She went up to her to find out what was going on.

_Meanwhile…,_

Ash was listening to some music when there was static. "We interrupt this radio broadcast to bring you breaking news from Shamuti Island."

Ash turned up the radio, interested.

"A young girl was found drowned in the ocean earlier today, in what seems to have been a suicide attempt. Her name was Melody Sonata." Ash was stunned. His old friend, Melody, dead! "However, police also suspect foul play in this young girl's death, as she was tied to a boulder that she could not have lifted on her own, and also do to the fact that a very strange cord was tied around her ankle. We will bring you more when information develops. And now, back to our regularly broadcast program."

Ash felt shocked. He said a silent prayer to God for his friend, and continued to drive to Cerulean.

_Back to Misty…,_

"Is something wrong, Officer Jenny?" she asked. She then saw a Camaro pull in and saw Ash inside of it. She made a quick motion to Ash as if to tell him to stay in his car until she was done talking to Jenny. However, when she looked back at the police car, the Officer Jenny she saw flickered and vanished into a blue, digital like flash of light. The door to the police car opened, and Misty was yanked inside by the seatbelt. The police car then began to speed off.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. Ash was about to floor it, but was surprised when his car started to drive by itself. He found himself in hot pursuit of the police car. The chase went into the dirt-filled alleyway right beside the Cerulean Gym. Ash was surprised to see a big fighter jet in the alleyway. He saw Misty get thrown out of the police car, and then rammed into the cockpit of the fighter jet. The fighter jet took off into the heavens.

"MISTY, NO!" Ash yelled. He beat the dashboard of his car and started to cry. "I could've saved her from being kidnapped." But at the same time, Ash thought it was strange how Misty was kidnapped. His thoughts were interrupted when his car began to chase the police car again. The chase ended at a nearby junkyard.

Ash's car kicked Ash and Pikachu out of the driver's seat. Ash was wondering what was going on when he saw the police car again. Then, before his very eyes, his car and the police car transformed into two giant robots. The two robots ran at each other and started to brawl with each other. The fight didn't last long, as Ash's car beat up the police car pretty badly.

The police car transformed back into its original form and took off. Ash looked up at the robot that was his car, and saw that the robot had sent out a signal into the sky. Ash was surprised to see that the signal matched the symbol he found on the steering wheel. Then, the robot transformed back into Ash's car and opened its door.

"If you want to save your friend, then get in." Ash heard his car say. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu simply nodded. Ash got in and his car sped off by itself.

Ash was taken to a large alleyway, where he saw a few more vehicles gather. Among them was a Peterbilt semi delivery truck, a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, and a Search and Rescue Hummer H2. To his surprise, all of the vehicles transformed into robots before his very eyes.

The robot that was the semi truck bent down so that his face was looking at Ash's.

"Are you Ash Ketchum, Chosen One of Lugia?" the robot asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Ash asked.

The robot stood to his full height. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." the robot replied.

Author's Notes: Yes, I think that this chapter seemed a little bit rushed, but hopefully you can forgive me, it's just past midnight my time right now, and I have to get to bed. I'll try to explain more about the Autobots and Decepticons in future chapters.


	3. The Autobots Introduced

-1**Their War, Our World**

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Time for Chapter 3 of my Pokemon/Transformers crossover. Oh, and to the fans of Make Love, Not War, don't worry, I'm trying to get the next chapter out. I just started Chapter 9 of it.

Disclaimer: I own neither Transformers or Pokemon.

"Autowhats?" Ash asked. Ash was really confused. First, he heard the news report of Melody's death, Misty being kidnapped by the fake police car and fighter jet, the brawl between his Camaro and the police car, and now these vehicles becoming robots before his very eyes.

"Autobots." Optimus replied. "We are part of a race known as the Transformers, hailing from the planet of Cybertron. You already know my name, now meet my comrades."

Optimus pointed to the Pontiac Solstice. "This is my second-in-command, Jazz."

Jazz looked at Ash. "What's up, little bitches?" he said in a stereotypical African American accent. "I like this crib we got here." he said, as he flopped down on the hood of a old broken down car. The car crunched under Jazz's weight.

Optimus then pointed to the GMC Topkick. "This is my weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide pulled out his guns. "You try anything with me, kid, and you will be on the receiving end of my cannons."

Ash gulped. "Yes Ironhide." he said. Pikachu decided to shock Ironhide for threatening Ash. Ironhide took the electric blast. After staggering for a few seconds, he aimed his guns at Pikachu. "So, you decided to pick a fight with me, you pathetic little rat?"

Ash dove in between Pikachu and Ironhide. "Don't shoot him! Pikachu is my best friend!" he said with fear in his eyes.

"Ironhide, stand down." Optimus said. "Yes sir Optimus. I was only kidding anyway." Ironhide responded.

Optimus turned his attention to the Search and Rescue Hummer H2. "This is my chief medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet took a deep sniff. "My, Ash, you certainly are a healthy young human. You will make some lucky female very happy."

"Uh, thanks." Ash said, turning red.

Finally, Optimus pointed to Ash's Camaro. "You've already met my scout, Bumblebee. He will be your companion for the remainder of this ordeal."

Bumblebee started playing some hip-hop music and dancing to it. "Thanks for picking up a great deal at Chevrolet!" he said, mimicking a Chevrolet advertisement.

Ratchet sighed. He pointed a small laser at Bumblebee's neck. "His voice receptors were damaged during his battle with Barricade. Until I repair them, he will only be able to speak through his stereo."

Ash looked at all the Autobots. "Its really nice to meet you all, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

Optimus sighed. "It's time to tell him the story of why we are here. As you know Ash, we come from the planet of Cybertron. Cybertron was once a peaceful place, where all the Transformers lived and worked and played together peacefully. But one day, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, whom we used to be allies with, betrayed us. He started a war that ravaged our planet, and turned it into nothing but a wasteland. He wanted to conquer Cybertron, and eventually, the whole universe. Our war was fought on other planets, until we came here to Earth. We came here to look for an item known as the Matrix. The Matrix has the power to make any member of our race nearly invincible. If Megatron gets his hands on the Matrix, he will use it to destroy the human and Pokemon races, and turn Earth into a planet completely run by the evil Decepticons. We have to stop him. Ash, only you can help us win this war. You are the Chosen One of Lugia. Please help us."

Ash was taken aback. "But I thought that I already did my duty as the Chosen One?"

"Do you remember the prophecy?" Optimus asked.

"Of course." Ash said. "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning. Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the Earth shall turn to Ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands, bring together all three, their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea." he recited.

"You are missing some of the prophecy." Optimus explained. "The rest of the prophecy goes like this. "And although this has already happened, it shall happen again. The item that the Titans and Beast guard shall be fought over by a metallic alien race. And the Chosen One shall rise again, to help the righteous combatants of the war. So, do you understand now, Ash? We need your help with this."

Ash looked at all the Autobots and put on a determined face. "Yes, I will help you." he said.

"Good." Optimus said. "Now, the first thing we will need is a base of operations. Some out of the way, secluded area.."

"Hey, I know of one!" Ash said. "We'll just use the woods around Mt. Moon! It'll work perfectly!"

"Well, then off to Mt. Moon we go." Optimus said.

_Meanwhile, on Megatron's starship…,_

Misty woke up. She noticed that she was strapped to what looked like an operating table. "What's going on?" Misty asked herself out loud.

Misty then saw a giant robot come into the room that she was in. "So, girl, you ready to help us get the Matrix?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Misty yelled. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" she asked.

"I am Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, and you are going to help us find the Matrix, so that we can conquer the universe."

Author's notes: Another cliffhanger! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to get Chapter 4 out ASAP. Same thing with Chapter 9 of Make Love, Not War. As for Royalty In Exile, I don't know, that's still a back burner story for me right now.


	4. A Father Son like Conversation

**Their War, Our World**

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: With the three day weekend that I have starting today, I am going to try to update everyone of my stories for the whole weekend. That means four updates (including today) to all four of my in progress stories. Starting with this one. Lets go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers.

Misty struggled to get free of her entrapment. Megatron began to laugh at her feeble attempts. He then reached out and touched Misty. He sent a small electric charge through her body, like a police stun gun on a person resisting arrest. (A/n: This is an idea I thought of, so please don't hate me for making Megatron be able to do that.)

"Now, now, you should cooperate with me." Megatron said. "After all, I could kill you right now. But I won't, because I need your help in order to get what I want. You see, girl, you are more special than you think. You are not normal. You hold the key to getting the Matrix, which is what I want. I've been watching you for a long time now. Remember that business on Shamuti Island? Do you want to know what the Water's Great Guardian and the three Titans guarded? They guard the Matrix."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me!" Misty shouted.

"You are a descendant of the woman who found the Matrix when it came to Earth over 600 years ago. She entrusted the Matrix to Lugia and the three Titans. That Mystic Water Pendant that you wear around your neck is one of the two keys needed to find the Matrix. My second in command, Starscream and another fellow Decepticon, Barricade, got the first key yesterday. Now, we need yours, along with you alive, in order to get the Matrix." Megatron explained.

"I won't help you!" Misty yelled.

Megatron shocked Misty again. "You don't have a choice." he said dangerously.

Misty closed her eyes and winced in pain. _"Ash, please help me." _she thought to herself with tears in her eyes.

_Wooded area near Mt. Moon…,_

"Well, we've finally set up shop." Optimus said. "Autobots, disguise." Optimus and the rest of the Autobots all transformed into their vehicle forms.

"Well, now what?" Ash asked himself. He turned and looked at Pikachu for help. Pikachu merely shrugged his shoulders.

_One hour later…,_

Pikachu was sitting next to Ash when all of a sudden, a metallic arm shot out and grabbed Pikachu. Ash looked toward where it came from and saw none other than Team Rocket. (A/N: I am not going to put the Rocket Motto in here, the motto is so annoying.)

"Team Rocket, give back Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Team Rocket merely laughed at him. Ash reached down to his belt to get a Pokeball, but was shocked to find that he had left them back at his house. He could do nothing but look on as the giant robot that Team Rocket was driving took off with Pikachu.

"No!" Ash cried. "Hey, wait, I have an idea…" he said.

_Back at Team Rocket…,_

"I can't believe we finally got Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was about time!" James yelled.

"Bot' of yeh, shut your traps, we got to get Pikachu to the boss!" Meowth said in his New Jersey accent.

All of a sudden, Team Rocket felt their robot make collision with something and fall down on its back.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Jessie yelled at James and Meowth.

Team Rocket then heard a metallic scraping noise and saw robotic fingers tear through their robots hull like a child tearing open a Christmas present. They looked out the hole in the front and were being stared down by none other than Optimus Prime. Jessie, James and Meowth then grabbed each other and squealed in fear.

"Taking Ash's Pikachu was a big mistake." Optimus said. Optimus then reached into the downed robot and Pikachu climbed into Optimus' giant hand.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, taking Pikachu from Optimus and hugging him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Ironhide took out his guns. "These thieves are very tempting. Should I blast them, Optimus?" he asked.

Optimus held out his hand in front of Ironhide's guns. "Ironhide, how many times do I have to tell you? We do not harm humans!" he said.

Optimus turned to Team Rocket. "Now, you three." he said, pointing to them. "I don't want any of you to steal Ash's Pikachu anymore. Leave, and never bother him again." Optimus gestured to the pathway out of the forest.

Jessie, James, and Meowth, not wanting to take any chances with Optimus, climbed out of the hole that Optimus had made and ran off into the distance. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS RUNNING AWAY AGAIN!" they yelled.

_Back at the Autobot HQ in Mt. Moon…,_

Ash was sitting on a rock, looking at the full moon. He closed his eyes as tears started to form. _"Misty, where are you? I love you…" _he thought to himself. Ash then heard the rumbling of Optimus' tires. Ash wiped his tears away hurriedly, not wanting Optimus to see him cry.

Optimus transformed and sat down next to Ash. "The moon is very beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, it is." Ash replied. He turned to Optimus. "Thanks for saving Pikachu earlier today."

"It was no problem." Optimus said. "You and Pikachu have been friends for a long time now, huh?"

"I've had Pikachu ever since I began my Pokemon journey. He's the one who helped me get the title of Pokemon Master." Ash explained.

"Was anyone else with you on your journey?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, my best friends, Brock, Misty, May, Tracey, Max, and Dawn. They were all great friends." Ash said. "Especially Misty." Ash added.

"You care a lot for Misty, don't you?" Optimus asked. "Is it what you humans call love?"

Ash looked at Optimus, dumbfounded. "How did you know?" he asked.

Optimus sighed. "I've studied human behavior to the letter. I know quite a lot about what you call love. We Autobots can also feel it too."

Ash simply shrugged. "Whatever." he said. "What do you know about love?"

"Like I said, quite a lot." Optimus said. "I know that for you humans, love is one of the greatest feelings you can ever have. But it is also one of the worst. I know that feelings can be hurt and hearts can be broken. I know of parent-child love, husband-wife love, boyfriend-girlfriend love, and human-Pokemon love."

Ash stared at Optimus. He had just described his own feelings toward Misty without having to tell him. He sighed. "Thanks Optimus. Thanks for helping me understand this a little bit better." All of a sudden, Ash started to break down and cry.

Optimus looked at Ash. "Ash, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" he asked.

Ash sniffled. "It's just that…, you remind me so much of my father. I loved my father. He was my best friend when I was a little kid. But, tragedy had to strike. My father was killed in a car accident a year before my Pokemon journey. I almost wanted to not go through with my journey. But my mother convinced me to, and fulfill the dream my father never got to accomplish, by becoming a Pokemon Master. Well, I fulfilled his dream. And you are just like my father, Optimus." he explained.

Optimus put his hand on Ash's back gently. "Ash." he said. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss. I can understand what pain you must be going through right now. I'll leave you alone right now." Optimus got up to leave.

"Thanks Optimus." Ash said. Optimus nodded and began to walk back toward the HQ.

"Hey, Optimus!" Ash called. Optimus turned around and looked at Ash.

"Yes, what is it, Ash?" he asked.

"Is it all right, if I sometimes call you…" Ash struggled to finish his sentence. "Dad?" he finally said.

Optimus nodded. "If that is what you wish." He then turned around and walked toward the HQ.

Ash started to climb into his sleeping bag with Pikachu. _"He's just like my father." _He thought to himself. He then stretched out and went to sleep.

Author's Notes: Wow, this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written for a story, almost five pages on Microsoft Word. Well, read and review. Also, tell me what you thought about the little father-son like conversation between Ash and Optimus Prime. I put a lot of time and effort into thinking about it, and would like to hear your feedback.


	5. Lies and Impending Doom

**Their War Our World**

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hey guys! In honor of the new Transformers movie now out on DVD and HD-DVD, I've decided to do a belated bonus update this weekend!

Disclaimer: Zombie Hippie does not own Pokemon or Transformers.

Ash woke up and rubbed the crusty stuff out of his eyes. (You know, those crust things you get when you wake up?) He recalled the conversation that he had with Optimus the previous night.

"_Optimus is right." _Ash thought. _"I really do love Misty. I just hope I get the chance to tell her that."_

Ash then felt a vibrate and a ringtone come from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. The caller ID listed the identity as Brock Slate.

Ash opened his phone. (He has one of those flip open phones.)

"Hey Brocko!" he said. "What's up?"

"Your mom is what up, Ash! She called me angrily this morning demanding to know where the hell you are!" Brock yelled into the receiver.

Ash sweat-dropped. _"Crap, what am I going to tell him?" _he thought to himself.

Ash cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm up at Mt. Moon, training."

"Oh, okay, I'll come and join you!" Brock said.

"No, Brock, wait!…" was all Ash could say before the phone went dead.

"Damn, what am I going to tell the Autobots? That we're going to have a visitor?" Ash asked to himself.

Meanwhile…,

Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet were all sitting around in their robot forms, trying to intercept Decepticon signals. Ratchet got up and started to fiddle with Bumblebee's voice receptors.

"Almost, got, it…" he said. Then there was a burst of static and some mechanic whirring.

"Yes, it's great to finally speak again!" Bumblebee said.

"Optimus, I've got a question, sir." Ironhide said.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They are a primitive, and violent race." Ironhide said.

"Were we so different?" Optimus replied. "The humans are a young species. They've got much to learn. But I've seen goodness in one human."

"Who is that particular human?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked out at the clearing where Ash was standing. Optimus then raised his finger and pointed at him.

"Him." Optimus replied. "Ash is a rare one all right. Most humans are selfish and cold hearted. But Ash is not like that. He always puts others before himself. I should know. I've been watching him ever since he was revealed to be the Chosen One of Lugia. He is truly what a good human should be."

Optimus took a deep breath and sighed. "Yet, I am guilty of lying to him. I did not tell him the real truth about the Matrix. It's not a powerful object that will make Megatron and the Decepticons invincible. It is the thing that lights our darkest hour and binds all the Autobots together. We can't let Megatron find this out, or he will destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. If he destroys it, this planet and all the humans and Pokemon inhabiting it will perish."

"OPTIMUS, HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?!" a voice yelled.

Optimus looked up. There was Ash, looking as angry as hell. "HOW COULD YOU!" he said, with tears in his eyes. "I WON'T HELP YOU ANYMORE!" And with that said, Ash ran off into the woods.

"Ash, wait!" Optimus called, running after him. All the other Autobots jumped up to help Optimus with the pursuit.

_Meanwhile, at the Decepticon HQ in space…,_

"Bonecrusher and Blackout, come in. Do you read me?" Megatron said.

_Cut to a Buffalo minesweeper vehicle and MH-53 helicopter a few miles away from the Autobot HQ…,_

"Megatron, we are about five miles away from the Autobot HQ." the minesweeper said.

"Good, Bonecrusher. Now, when you get there, I want you to kill the Chosen One of Lugia." Megatron replied.

Misty had overheard this._ "No! They want to kill Ash!" _she thought frantically. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes sir! We live to serve you, Lord Megatron!" Blackout said. The communication link then cut, leaving Misty alone with Megatron.

Megatron turned to Misty. "We'll get you to crack by killing the one you love." he said in a sinister tone.

"What are you talking about? I don't love him!" Misty lied.

Megatron smirked. "Don't lie to me, girl. I can sense your feelings for the Chosen One of Lugia. I know that his death will cause you to agree to help us."

Misty knew that there was nothing that she could do. She closed her eyes, lowered her head, and began to cry.

Author's Note: I've finally updated. Sorry, I had some writer's block. This is probably going to be the worst chapter of the story, seeing as I just pounded this out in order to get something out. Well, read and review. Also, I have two requests.

1. For those of you who have seen the new Transformers movie, I would like to know what you think about it, and who is your favorite Autobot and Decepticon. My favorite Autobot is Ironhide, and my favorite Decepticon is Megatron.

2. Tomorrow is my birthday. Feel free to leave birthday wishes with your reviews.


	6. The Near Death Experience

**Their War Our World**

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I'm on Thanksgiving break this weekend, and so I've decided to try and get an update done. To those of you who want to see the next chapter of Make Love, Not War, you are going to have to wait a little bit longer. I had to format my hard drive, meaning that the work I did on Chapter 9 was deleted. Sorry. Well, here is Chapter 6 of Their War Our World.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers.

Tears blinded Ash's eyesight as he ran as far as he could from the Autobot Headquarters on Mt. Moon.

"_How could Optimus lie to me like that? Did he think that I was not trustworthy of knowing the true secret of the Matrix?" _ Ash thought to himself.

"_But Ash." _his conscience said to him. _"The Autobots were your only chance to save Misty from the Decepticons."_

Ash stopped in his tracks. _"My conscience is right." _he thought. _"I really want Misty back. I need some time to think." _

Ash was about to find someplace to sit down and think, when he saw a helicopter and Buffalo anti-mine vehicle coming at him.

"Are they more Autobots?" Ash asked. Ash got his answer when the anti-mine vehicle did a power slide and slammed itself into Ash. Ash flew backwards and hit the side of a tree, hard. He cried out in pain. He reached down and examined his side, and realized that he was cut, and blood was starting to seep out of him. Ash saw the helicopter and anti-mine vehicle transform into two giant robots, and they didn't look friendly.

"ASH KETCHUM, THE CHOSEN ONE OF LUGIA!" the robot by the name of Blackout bellowed. "OUR GREAT AND POWERFUL LEADER, MEGATRON WANTS YOUR DEATH!"

Ash froze in fear as Blackout and the robot that was Bonecrusher advanced and cornered him.

"You do the honors, Blackout." Bonecrusher said.

Bonecrusher took out his rotor blade and started to rev it up like a buzz saw. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

Ash went wide-eyed as he saw the blade of the rotor come close to him. All of a sudden, he heard something crash into Blackout and sent the two Decepticons flying. Ash looked over and saw that Bumblebee had saved his life. Bumblebee then transformed and was about to pick up Ash and carry him to safety, but Bonecrusher slammed into him and pinned Bumblebee down on the ground.

Blackout was about to get back up, but Ash saw Ironhide and Ratchet jump on top of Blackout and restrain him.

Bonecrusher picked up Bumblebee and chucked him, and sent out another robot. The Decepticon by the name of Frenzy advanced toward Ash. Pikachu saw this and tackled Frenzy. Now Frenzy was about to battle Pikachu.

Frenzy shot out small, sharp metallic discs at Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash called. "Use Thunderbolt to deflect that small disc!"

Pikachu released a powerful Thunderbolt attack that deflected the disc back at Frenzy. The disc smashed into the side of Frenzy's head, destroying it. Frenzy fell down, dead from the impact.

Bonecrusher saw the death of his fallen comrade, and roared in fury. He kicked Pikachu out of the way. Pikachu fell a few feet away, thankfully unhurt.

Bonecrusher turned his attention toward Ash. He aimed his claw-like weapon at Ash, ready to impale him. Ash saw this, but he knew that he was in no shape to move. Luckily, just as the claw was about to strike Ash, the arm of Optimus Prime blocked the claw, effectively protecting Ash.

Ash looked up and saw Optimus. All the anger that he had felt against him melted away at that very moment. He then saw Optimus leap into action, pulling out the sword that was hidden in his arm. Optimus smacked Bonecrusher, and drove his sword through Bonecrusher's head, effectively decapitating him.

Blackout managed to kick Ironhide and Ratchet off of him. Knowing that he was badly damaged himself, he transformed back into helicopter mode and flew away

Ash looked over and saw Bumblebee. He did a double-take when he saw how badly damaged Bumblebee looked. Despite his own injuries, Ash got up and ran toward Bumblebee.

"BUMBLEBEE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he shouted.

Bumblebee looked up at Ash. "I've been through worse." he told Ash.

"You can speak now?" Ash asked, surprised. Bumblebee simply nodded his head.

Ash felt a metallic hand touch him. He looked up to see Optimus.

"Ash." Optimus said. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

Ash just simply smiled. "Its allright, Optimus." he said.

"Come on, let's get you back to Autobot HQ and we'll have Ratchet take a look at that cut of yours." Optimus said.

_Fifteen minutes later…,_

Ratchet had just fixed Ash up. "Thanks Ratchet." Ash said. "Not a problem Ash. I'm glad I learned how to operate on humans before we came here."

"ASH KETCHUM, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!" a voice called.

Ash looked over. There stood his good friend Brock Slate, with a look of utter terror on his face.

_Meanwhile, at the Decepticon HQ in space…,_

"Mission failed, Lord Megatron. We could not kill the Chosen One of Lugia. He had the Autobots protecting him. I lost Frenzy and Bonecrusher in this battle. Optimus Prime is obsessed with protecting the Chosen One." Bonecrusher reported over the com link with Megatron.

"Get back to the Headquarters right away, Blackout. I shall personally punish you for your failure." Megatron said.

Misty overheard what the conversation with Blackout and Megatron, and breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank God that Ash is safe. Whoever this Optimus Prime is, I'm glad that he is on our side."_ she thought.

Starscream came into the control room and confronted Megatron. "Megatron, had I been Decepticon leader, that Chosen One would've already been dead by now. Someday, I shall take leadership away from you."

"You're a fool, Starscream." Megatron said. "I'm more powerful than you are, and only few get to lead."

Starscream left the control room. _"No, Megatron, you're the fool. I shall become leader of the Decepticons one day." _he thought evilly.

Author's note: Well, there is another update come and gone. Now, I want you to do me another favor. I need to know if I should bump this up to an M rating due to the graphic nature that I included in this chapter, i.e., Bonecrusher getting decapitated. Please leave your personal opinion about this with your review.


	7. New Friends and New Problems

**Their War Our World**

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Well, I am now on Spring Break finally. Well, now that I have some time and have gotten over some writer's block. So, without further ado, Chapter 7 of my story.

Brock was staring at the Autobots with a dumbstruck look on his face. "Okay!" he said. "I know that I don't do drugs, so why the hell am I seeing giant robots right in front of my eyes!" he demanded.

"Brock." Ash said. "These are my new friends: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. They are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

Brock looked at Ash with a puzzled look on his face. 

Ash grinned. "But you can call them Autobots, for short." He added.

Brock quickly calmed down. "Okay," he said. "But what are they doing here on Earth?" he quickly asked.

"I can explain that." The robot known as Optimus said. He knelt down, and his blazing blue optics met Brock's eyes. "You see, this is what happened…."

_Megatron's starship…,_

"Why are we going after the Autobot Matrix of Leadership?" Starscream demanded. "It is of no use to us. Destroying it won't accomplish anything either." 

"Starscream," Megatron said coolly. "We want the Autobots to think that we are going to steal their precious Matrix of Leadership in order to distract them from our true prize."

"You don't mean…," Starscream stammered.

"Yes, Starscream, I want the All-Spark. And I will do anything in my power in order to obtain it." Megatron finished for him.

Misty was in her chamber. She woke up from her rest. She heard the door open and Megatron walking in.

"So, girl, time for you to help us get the Matrix." Megatron said. He held up a familiar coral-shaped ocarina. 

Misty gasped. "_That's Melody's ocarina_." She thought. She felt the cuffs binding her open up. Misty fell to the floor. She massaged her aching wrist as she got up. She gave Megatron a sour look.

"Why the long face, girl?" Megatron asked. "Your lover is still alive. However, I'm afraid that I can't say the same about the former owner of this instrument, thanks to the pathetic, insolent Starscream."

Misty gasped at the shocking revelation of Melody's death.

"Now," Megatron said, as if he was starting a friendly conversation. "You are going to have to learn how to play that ocarina." 

_Back on Earth,_

"I see." Brock said. "I guess that makes sense that you would come to Earth to protect us. But what exactly is this Matrix?"

"The Matrix is the power that binds us Autobots together." Optimus explained.

"You mean like the Force from _Star Wars_?" Ash asked.

"Sort of." Optimus said. "Only that there's no Dark Side. Plus, we can't do stuff like control minds or strangle people with the power of our will, or shoot lightning from our fingers."

"So, what you're saying is that the Matrix binds you together and makes your brotherhood with the other Autobots stronger?" Ash inquired further.

"Precisely." Optimus said. "This is why we can't let Megatron destroy the Matrix. If Megatron destroys the Matrix, the Autobots shall cease to exist."

"This is bad." Ash said.

"Jazz." Optimus said. 

"Right here, Prime." Jazz acknowledged. 

"I want you to be the guardian of young Brock Slate here." Optimus said. He turned his attention to Brock. "Jazz is to look after you. He shall be you partner and guardian. He will risk his life for you if necessary." 

"I understand." Brock said.

_Meanwhile across the sea in the state of New Mexico…,_

"_Blackout, I want you and Scorpinok to destroy that human base and look for information regarding the All-Spark."_ Megatron said over the radio.

The MH-53 helicopter that was christened Blackout responded with "Yes, Megatron, my great and powerful leader."

_Holloman Air Force Base…,_

Captain Andrew Oldham of the United States Air Force was on his laptop, chatting with his wife using Apple iChat. He was admiring his three month old daughter, who was currently being held by his wife, Paige. Andrew was proud of his wife, who was sitting in a chair in their home in Tumwater, Washington.

"Well, Paige, I'll be getting out in about a week and I'll be able to meet little Grace for the first time." Andrew said. He couldn't stand the fact that he had missed his daughter's birth when he was stationed in New Mexico.

(Yes, I'm putting myself in the story as homage to Captain Lennox from the Transformers movie.) 

"_She has your laugh, Andrew. I was telling her about the time that you and I got locked out of the house, and instead of going over to the neighbors to ask for a key, you built a campfire in the backyard, and nine months later…,"_

"Whoa, Paige, I thought that we agreed that we would wait until she was at least six years old before telling her about the Birds and the Bees." Andrew said, using his finger to make a cutting movement above his throat.

Paige smiled. _"I started laughing when I told her the keys were in your jacket the whole time, and that's when she laughed, too. But I think it was at you more than with you."_

A sly smile appeared across the Air Force officer's face. "Ever think maybe I locked us out on purpose?" he said mischievously. 

Paige giggled. _"Ever think maybe I slipped those keys back into your pocket?"_ she said.

Andrew smiled. "Touché." He said.

All of a sudden, static began to appear across the screen. _"Andrew?" _Paige asked fearfully.

"Paige?" Andrew said, before pushing a few buttons on his laptop franticly. "Paige, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon." 

Just then, the connection went dark. Andrew sighed and stepped outside the mess hall for some fresh air. He looked up just in time to see a helicopter land on the runway. He was even more surprised to see Army vehicles surround the helicopter and point their machine guns at it. He heard the warning over the loudspeaker for the helicopter, telling the crew to power down and step out unarmed to avoid use of deadly force.

The helicopter began to power down allright. But then Andrew saw it shifting, morphing. Andrew remembered playing with Transmorphers toys when he was younger, and it had vehicles that transformed into bipedal robots like he was seeing. But what he was seeing was not a toy. It was real. 

The convoy opened fire on the monstrous behemoth, but to no avail. The gattling guns on the robot tore through the Army soldiers like a blowtorch through butter. Andrew dove behind cover. He had only one objective at this point. Find the rest of his squad and get out of there alive. 

He quickly met up with his squad. He found Tech Sergeant Brandon Jones, a young African American man in his mid-twenties. 

"ANDREW, SIR, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sergeant Jones yelled to his old high school friend.

"YOUR GUESS IS AS GOOD AS MINE!" Andrew responded. Corporal Patrick Peden, Sergeant Joshua Hilton, and Sergeant Adan Segura formed up. 

"OKAY!" Andrew yelled, grabbing a nearby M-16 assault rifle with grenade launcher attachment. "FOLLOW ME, AND STAY CLOSE! IF THAT THING GETS NEAR US, OPEN FIRE!"

The robot designated Blackout tore off the roof of the nearby communications bunker. He reached in and touched the mainframe of the main supercomputer. Information regarding the American's alliance with Kanto flooded into his databank memory. He quickly got the information that he needed, which was lucky for him, because a nearby soldier used a fire axe to cut the hard line.

Andrew and his crew sprinted through the nearby vehicle depot, hoping to find a military Hummer that they could use to get away from the chaos that ensued. Brandon was knocked down by the shockwave that came when the monstrosity stomped his foot onto the ground. Using his thermal imager, Brandon managed to get a picture of the huge robot, and ran to rejoin his squad.

Andrew took aim with his M-16 and fired a few grenades from the grenade launcher attachment. The monster felt the impact of the grenades and growled. He decided to release Scorpinok, a giant robotic scorpion, to go after the man whose squad had taken a picture of him. He then proceeded to destroy the Air Force base and take off into the night. Andrew and his men escaped to the unforgiving deserts of New Mexico, hoping to find some way to get in contact with the Pentagon.

Author's Notes: Yep, I took the opening scene from the Transformers movie and put it into my story. I got the whole conversation dialogue from the official novelization of the movie by Alan Dean Foster. So, yes, don't flame me for "plagiarizing." 


	8. Growing Alliance and Surprise Attack!

**Their War Our World**

Chapter 8

Author's notes: With today marking the release of the first teaser trailer for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, I've decided to finally update this story after, what was it, a nearly eleven month hiatus? Yeah, sorry about that. Just been caught up with other stuff. Namely, my other stories, wondering about a girl whom I have feelings for, and of course, working on Chapter 2 for my newest story, The Batman, which, of course, is a Pokemon/Batman crossover. So, as The Joker once said, "Hello, Vinnie. It's your Uncle Bingo. Time to pay the check!"

_Autobot HQ, Mt. Moon_…

Ash Ketchum sat down at the campfire, eating the delicious home cooked meal that Brock made. Ash had finally admitted to Brock his feelings for Misty, and how she was kidnapped by the Decepticons.

"Wow, Ash." Brock said. "That's pretty heavy. And I haven't even seen one of these Decepticons yet."

"They're bad news." Ash replied. He pointed to his wound. "A Decepticon by the name of Bonecrusher gave me this cut. It really hurt, too."

Just then, Optimus Prime rolled up and transformed into his robot form.

"The Decepticons are the ones who almost destroyed Cybertron." Optimus explained. "They wanted to use the All-Spark for their evil purposes."

"You still haven't told us the full story of the All-Spark yet." Ash said.

Optimus paused for a second, and sighed. "All right." he said. "I'll tell you."

Optimus bent down onto one knee and began to tell the story.

"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and then the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late."

"Already too late?" Ash asked. "How so?"

"The Cube has been lost again. The Matrix holds the power to help locate it when used in conjunction with Misty's Mystic Water pendant and an ocarina made of shells." Optimus explained.

"An ocarina made of shells?" Ash asked. "My friend Melody on the Orange Islands had an ocarina just like that!"

But then, all of a sudden, Ash remembered that Melody wasn't alive anymore. "But she's dead now."

Optimus nodded. "I know. Shortly before we met you, Ratchet was able to intercept a Decepticon communication with Megatron and Starscream. Starscream and another Decepticon by the name of Barricade drowned her."

Ash had a brainstorm. "Optimus, what vehicles do Starscream and Barricade disguise themselves as?" Ash asked.

"Barricade is a Ford Mustang police car, while Starscream is an F-22 Raptor Jet." Optimus said.

"Those are the same two Decepticons that kidnapped Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "If only I could get my hands on them!" Ash said angrily.

"We will fight them, eventually. But we need all the help we can get. We can't get into contact with the other Autobots at this time, so we could use some help from your Pokemon, if that is all right." Optimus said.

"That gives me an idea!" Ash said. He turned to Brock. "Brock, I need you to go back to Pewter City and get your Steelix. I'll go to the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City and make a phone call out to Lisa in the Characific Valley to get my Charizard."

"I'm on it." Brock said.

Optimus stood up. "Take your respective guardians with you. Ash, you take Bumblebee, and Brock, you take Jazz. Bumblebee and Jazz, stay in disguise the whole time."

Bumblebee and Jazz nodded and transformed into each of their respective vehicle forms. Ash and Pikachu both got into Bumblebee, while Brock got into Jazz. Both drove off in opposite directions toward their respective destinations.

_Cerulean City…_

Ash went to one of the phones and punched in Lisa's number on the keypad. After a few minutes, Lisa's face appeared on the video screen.

"Ash!" She exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"

"Thanks Lisa." Ash said. "Can I borrow Charizard? I need him."

"Okay, Ash." Lisa said. "Charizard has really missed you. Where are you right now?"

"At the Cerulean City Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"Okay, Charizard will be there tomorrow." Lisa said.

"Okay, I'll be there to get him tomorrow." Ash said.

"Okay, here's his Pokeball." Lisa said. All of a sudden, Charizard's Pokeball transported in through the Pokeball transportation machine. Ash took the Pokeball, thanked Lisa, and then hung up.

Ash walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, do you have any spare rooms that I can use?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash." Nurse Joy said. "All Pokemon Centers have a new suite for the Pokemon Master. It's been that way ever since the title was first conceived."

"That's cool!" Ash exclaimed. He took the key from Nurse Joy and went to his room.

When he opened his room, Ash walked inside. What he saw astonished him. There was a great view of all of Cerulean City, a huge bed, and a master bathroom with a heart-shaped bathtub. _"Would be great if Misty was still here. And my girlfriend." _he thought.

Ash looked at the desk. There was a copy of today's newspaper. He looked at the headline. The headline blared: _Second Day of Search for Missing Gym Leader Misty Waterflower._

Ash set the newspaper down. He closed his eyes, which started to well up with tears. _"I'll rescue you, Misty. Then I'll tell you how I feel about you, regardless of whether you feel the same way or not."_

Ash thought for a second, and then decided to get something to symbolize that promise he made to Misty in his heart.

Ash ran down to Bumblebee. He got inside.

"Hey Ash!" Bumblebee said over the radio. "I thought you were going to stay over night and get one of your Pokemon?"

"I am." Ash said. "But there's something else that I want to get too. Can you take me to the Cerulean Department store?"

"Sure. I can take you anywhere! GPS is a car's best friend!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Bumblebee then drove off to the department store.

When they arrived, Ash got out, told Bumblebee to wait there, and went inside.

_Fifteen minutes later…,_

Ash came out of the store with a plastic shopping bag. He got back into Bumblebee.

"What'd you get?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a secret." Ash replied.

"Okay then." Bumblebee said, and then drove Ash back to the Pokemon Center.

_That night…,_

Ash lay awake, suffering from a bout of insomnia. He got out of bed and walked over to the desk, and picked up the item he purchased from the mall earlier. Inside was a small velvet box. He opened it, and inside was a small diamond engagement ring. _"I promise, Misty." _he said. He went back to bed, and fell asleep quite quickly.

_The next day…,_

Ash was waiting for Charizard to come down from the sky. After a few minutes of waiting (which resulted in Charizard playfully burning Ash.) Charizard was in its Pokeball. Ash then got back into Bumblebee and drove back to the Mt. Moon Autobot base.

_Back at Autobot base…,_

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet all stood and waited for their two new comrades, Charizard and Steelix.

"You ready Brock?" Ash asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Ash." Brock replied.

Ash and Brock both threw their Pokeballs into the air, and both Charizard and Steelix popped out.

Charizard locked eyes with Bumblebee, whilst Steelix locked eyes with Ironhide. Without warning, Charizard launched a Fire Blast at Bumblebee, which caught him off guard, whilst Steelix used Iron Tail on Ironhide. A small fight started out which Optimus Prime had to break up, apologies were made (Charizard and Steelix were trying to protect their trainers) and explanations on the difference between good guys and bad guys were made.

After all that, they had a pretty solid team together.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"Now, we wait." Optimus replied.

_Megatron's starship…,_

Misty, under the threat of Megatron, was tearfully playing Lugia's Song on the ocarina. She played it beautifully.

"Excellent girl!" Megatron exclaimed. "Very beautiful indeed!"

Megatron then turned to the rest of the surviving Decepticons. "We attack in one week's time! When that happens, both The Matrix and the All-Spark will be ours!"

_Back in Tumwater…,_

Paige Taylor Oldham, the wife of Lieutenant Andrew James Oldham, was sitting in the kitchen, speechless, as she heard of the attack on her husband's base in New Mexico from the U.S. Secretary of Defense.

She then heard her baby cry.

"Grace, Daddy's going to be okay." she said, tearfully. She had already lost one love in her life to an overdose of anti-depressants, she wasn't about to lose another. She took her baby into her arms, the daughter they created in a night of lovemaking, and began to breastfeed her. The daughter whom she feared that her husband would never get the chance to know.

_New Mexico desert, outside of Roswell, USA…_

Andrew flashed back on the night where the love he shared with his wife led to the birth of their daughter nine months later. The daughter he never even held in his arms yet. He hoped that he would get home to his wife, and be able to live together with her in their house, and hold his daughter for the first time.

"ANDREW! SNAP OUT OF IT, SIR!" he heard his Tech Sergeant shout.

Andrew snapped back to his senses. "Are you ordering a superior around, Jones?" he asked coldly. "If you and I hadn't had history together, I would've busted you back down to buck Private."

"Sorry sir." Jones said. "It's just that I think we're being followed. When I took that picture of the thing that attacked us, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"Don't worry, Jones." Andrew said. "We'll make our way into Roswell, get to a police station, and get in contact with the Pentagon. Then we'll find out what the hell is going on."

Jones nodded. "My radio is almost out of batteries. We should conserve as much battery power as we can, just in case we run into trouble."

Just as Brandon said that, a rumbling came, and out popped a giant metallic scorpion. Scorpinok.

"OH, YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT, DIDN'T YOU!" Andrew shouted.

"MY BAD!" Brandon yelled back, as he, Andrew, and the rest of his squad dove behind nearby rocks for cover. The fight was on.

Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGER! So, finally updated. Like I said, sorry it took so long. I will try to update this, and my other story, The Batman, as soon as I can. In other news, the Pittsburgh Steelers won the Super Bowl against the Arizona Cardinals. That ought to piss my good friend, Neo Namco, off. He's from Arizona, and a huge fan of the Cardinals, Suns, and Diamondbacks. Ah, well what can you do. Read and review!


End file.
